sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Blizzard "Blitz" Frostbite the Cryoveni
Blitz is an adopted character originally made by XophPsycho. Art below belongs to him Blizzard "Blitz" Frostbite the Cryoveni '-Easy Summary-' Blizzard Frostbite is a Cryoveni; a type of alien who specializes in ice magic.He is roughly one of the 20% of Cryoveni that survived the Black Arms takeover. He now lives in Homoloke, Holoska as a world renown Ice sculptor and goes by the nick name "Blitz". '-Story-' -Take Over- Blizzard "Blitz" Frostbite was born on the planet Beku with the rest of his race. Later in his life he was trained simple Cryoveni self defense.He had a simple life. The Black Arms came to their planet in their age of nourishment and tried to make a "Political" deal with the Cryoveni; in which the Black Arms would fuse some of their eggs with Cryoveni; making them stronger than they already were. The Cryoveni, however, disliked this deal and denied their offer of power. The next day, the Black Arms came back with a frontal assault to the kingdom with many side towns. They took many warriors and civilians, including Blitz, and merged them with newly born Black Arms (specifically Black Oaks, and Black Assassins ). The sensation of merging was similar to a burning feeling everywhere. These fused Cryoveni were controlled using the hive-mind of the Black Arms and were told to kill off their own population. He was forced to kill friends, family, and loved ones. He was knocked out of the Hive-mind's control by a forceful shove by a Cryoveni warrior. See what he had done; he ran away like a coward. He ran away from his problems and left his planet. In the end 40% of the population was killed and the other 40% escaped. Over time, the whole solar system of Rito was taken over by the Black Arms. -Alone in the Overland- Blizzard found planet Mobius, a planet now distraught by race relations and many areas that specified in cold weather. Blitz's pod landed in Holoska and he traveled for miles until finding the town of Homoloke where he was taken in my an overlander family.They were the owners of the land and the Father of the family had been the cheif. He learned to love them like his original family. But it seemed they aged.... faster than his kind. Over time; it was evident that an overlander's life span is short. He was taught by the original family that you should life to the fullest; no matter how much time you have to live. This ideal stuck with him for the rest of his life as he collected memories of his friends of the past. -Becoming a Leader- Blizzard inherited the right of becoming chief at the required age of 25. Because of the different lifespan, he by overlander standards; became chief at underage. He began to make the town into a bustling city known for their beautiful architecture. Homoloke is now in it's prime; all because of Blitz. He now goes by the name Mr.Beku (Freeze in Malay is Beku) '-Personality-' Blizzard is a warm, sophisticated person. He loves what he does and never wishes for most activities to never end because the feeling of things ending. He cares for everyone a little to much at times, to the point of being overprotective. His feelings personality towards strangers is normally preppy and cheerful so he can make more friends, furthering his notion to not be alone ever. '-Relationships-' His original family: He loved his family to the point of being overbearing towards his own parents. He felt increasingly sick as he realized he left his family to most likely die on Beku. He regrets his actions and hopes that his family forgave him in the afterlife, seems that 1 remaining person of his family survived; but who could it be? Black Arms: The beings who stole everything he had from him, took his body away from him and made him kill his own kind. He doesn't like them and would enjoy being able to kill them. G.U.N and Shadow the hedgehog: While they do not know of his existence, he is forever grateful for them ending the Black Arms' tyranny. He specifically would enjoy to meet shadow and thank him for what he has done. '-Abilities-' Cryokenesis: From birth Cryoveni are able to manipulate ice and to some degree water using their minds and hands. Even though though he is born with it he has undergone somewhat hardcore training to master it. Black Arms abilities: Gained physical attributes from being fused with a Dark Oak. This includes strength, high defense, scales, and slightly discolored skin '-Skills-' Cryovenia- Martial art learned from his peers and family Ice Sculpting- Took up ice sculpting as a hobby and then it became his profession Survival skills- Livin' in the city; you know: you have to surviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive '-Transformations-' Black Ice- a special transformation when he exerts his Black Oak power to the limit. He becomes more similar looking to the Black Arms than his own kind. He becomes a Brute with the ability to conjure ice. '-Strengths-' * the cold * Ice sculpting '-Weaknesses-' * heat * Black Arms' hive-mind: While the Black Arms hive-mind is destroyed, he still gets times where he 'hears' things from the destroyed hive-mind (These sounds are from the incognito Dark Arm; Eclipse) The sounds of screams run rampant in his mind and create massive migraines. * '-Trivia-' * Props to XophPsycho for making Blizzard's name * Beku is Malay for Freeze. So basically his work name is Mr.Beku or Mr.Freeze